Gojyo's Worst Sleepless Night
by bogoshipda
Summary: Goku can annoy a kappa even at the dead of night. Going on 8 years! Thank you to everyone!
1. Gojyo's Worst Sleepless Night

~ Gojyo's Worst Sleepless Night ~

"That friggin' monk should NOT be messing around with my pack of beer! … Ordering me around all the time, embarrassing me in front of the chicks..."

"Sanzo cursed you in front of the girls again, didn't he?"

"I never knew a certain half-brained, four-stomached saru could be so updated during late nights,"

"Whatever."

"Well, I guess I owe that man. If it weren't for him, I'd be screwing those gals instead of getting my beauty sleep."

"You're sick."

"Thanks… Hey, wait a minute. You don't even know what screwing means."

"You're still sick."

"Pfft. Anyway, g'night,"

" G'night, ero kappa. Hey! That's my pillow!"

"Do I see your name on it? No, I do not, so piss off."

"I don't want to piss off! Now give it!"

"OW!"

"Ha! You deserved that! Hey! Quit shoving!"

(After a pointless round of pushing and shoving, the two finally settle down on their respective beds. Gojyo emits a long yawn.)

"Seriously. G'night, saru."

"Okay. G'night."

Forty-three seconds later.

"Hey, Gojyo?"

"Hn?"

"Where's Hakkai?"

"… Maybe somewhere drowning himself in his tea. Now get back to sleep."

"Oh, okay."

Four seconds later.

"Hey, Gojyo?"

"What?"

"We never get moments alone together like these, so I figured we should take advantage of it – ,"

"– How'd you suddenly get to speak so well? What the hell are you saying? Look, you better not be gay – , "

" – I mean, you know a lot of stuff,"

"…"

"You asleep?"

(Goku starts shaking Gojyo.)

"I was."

"Okay… Um... Gojyo? How do people make babies?"

"Well, they – wait a minute, you don't know?"

"Yeah, Sanzo… he didn't… well… actually, he never explained it to me – ,"

"Ask Hakkai in the morning. Now go to sleep."

"He was busy when I asked him. He said it had something to do with you bringing women into your inn room every night,"

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then think about that for now. I really wanna sleep. G'night."

"G'night."

Thirty-nine seconds later.

"Gojyo?"

"…"

"… Gojyo!"

"What is it now?"

"Why does Sanzo have that red dot on his forehead?"

"It's a chakra. It's a stupid monk-thing. Ask Hakkai later for an explanation."

"Oh, okay."

Twenty-seven seconds later.

"Gojyo?"

"WHAT?"

"I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Geez."

(Gojyo turns on his side with his back against Goku.)

Eighty-two minutes later.

" Buns."

"Wha – ?"

"Yummy."

"Goku? You awake?"

"Fried chicken."

"No shit? Damn it, your foot's on my chest! Get off!"

"Mmm."

"Sheesh! Fuckin' saru! Quit it!"

"Hey! The lunch is running away!"

"I'm not lunch, you lunatic ape! OW!"

Gojyo pushes Goku off him; the latter falls onto the floor together with his blanket, making a small thud. He continues to slumber.

"… Probably the weirdest and most idiotic teenager I have ever met in my entire life."

Three hours, sixty-one minutes and seven seconds later.

(Someone's sudden, soft clapping is heard in the room.)

"Come on, you two! Rise and shine!"

"… Hakkai?"

"Why, Gojyo! You really are awake! Now hurry and get up! Sanzo's in a rather bad mood, so he wants us ready by seven, pronto!"

"Good morning. What 's for breakfast?"

"I thought you were already chasing your food last night."

"How'd you know about my dream?"

"Don't bother."

"But I didn't tell you about it yet,"

"Then don't."

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"'Cause I only got four hours of sleep last night,"

"Why?"

"'Cause of your wacky dreamscapades and endless questions, that's why,"

"Oh! I forgot to ask you. How does an – ,"

"FORGET IT!"

End.


	2. Gojyo's Worst Sleepless Night II

~ Gojyo's Worst Sleepless Night II ~

Normally, most everyone's asleep by this time of night. As usual, there's an orchestra of cicadas outside, and as unusual, I had just thrown a pillow at some yelping cat. I hope after we leave the inn keepers won't notice one of the pillows missing.

Just when I finally had the chance to put my mind to rest – absolutely blank of thoughts – a small voice chirped in the darkness.

"Gojyo?"

Sometimes I can't quite get used to the fast evolutions of apes, but for them to turn nocturnal? I mean, come on, the monkey in the bed next to mine should have fallen asleep hours ago!

"Gooo – jyo!"

"Quiet!"

"Ah! So you're awake!"

Oh, not AGAIN. And at this un-buddha hour!

"What now? Ya friggin' lil' ape?"

"You should've fallen asleep by now."

"What do you – When you should – I was supposed to say that! Twerp!"

" Just checking. G'night, ero kaps..."

"Tsk. Like I need checking."

Eleven minutes later.

"Gojyo?"

"You're STILL awake?"

"Gojyo, how come you always get to sit on the right side of Jipu?"

"Huh? Why do you – ,"

"Yah know, you're always behind Sanzo's seat, so it's harder for him to reach you when he wants to hit us – ,"

"Then I'll stay on the left side tomorrow! You could've just told me earlier!"

"Why not now? I just remembered!"

"Because it's damn late!"

"But you sure are awake!"

"You idiot, I was about to fall sleep when you started yapping again."

"Okay, okay. Thanks, Gojyo. G'night."

"Hmph."

(Sigh.)

Two minutes and three seconds later.

"Gojyo?"

"Hn?"

"You owe me a nikuman,"

"Oh, go to hell."

"Actually, three, and you spilt my red tea."

"Goku, just GO to sleep, please?"

"Alright, alright."

(Cough.)

A minute and forty-five seconds later.

"Hey, Gojyo?"

"…"

"Gojyo?"

"… what."

"Uh. Nevermind."

"Hmmphhzzz. Zzz."

Seven minutes and three seconds later.

"… Gojyo?"

"Zzz."

"Gojyo?"

"Ungggkkkzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Gojyo!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were snoring!"

"I don't fucking care."

"Fine, but you could be heard miles away."

"Oh, like you don't snore and belch in your dreams?"

"I belch? What else do I say?"

"Never mind. GO BACK TO SLEEP."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"Geez. Just close your eyes."

"But I am,"

"Then shut your mouth,"

"I will if you stop snoring,"

"Fine."

Five seconds later.

"Zzz."

"If you do snore you hafta buy me breakfast tomorrow! And dessert!"

"Zzzzznork!"

"HA! You snored!"

"What the fu – ,"

"You lost the bet! You gotta treat me tomorrow!"

"What? We never made a bet! I'm not treating you to anything! Shut it!"

"Yes, we did! Didn't you hear me? You're going deaf!"

"Lower your friggin' voice, will ya?"

(Goku whispers) "You have to buy me breakfast tomorrow!"

"SHH."

"Okay, I'll shut up now." (The monkey boy grins.)

"Goddamnyou."

"Huh?"

"Zzz."

"Ero kappa."

Twenty one minutes and fifteen seconds later.

"Gojyo!"

"…"

"Gojyo! Gojyo!"

" Idiot, can't you sleep?" (The scarlet-head hurls a heavyset pillow at Goku's face.)

"Argh!" (The younger one slams a random pillow back.)

"OW!"

"Pillow fight! Die, water monster!"

"This is WAR!"

"Haaii-yaaah!"

"OUCH!"

"WILL YOU TWO IMBICILES JUST SHUT UP?"

"Sanzo!"

"Monk! What're you do – "

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

End.


	3. Closing Remarks

December, 2010

Hey guys! I'd like to give out some closing remarks. You could say I'm just adding in "author's notes".

So, honestly, where do I begin? Hmm.

I really am and always will be delighted with this fanfic due to the numerous reviews and positive feedback it has received for about three years. I didn't expect that such would occur, as this piece was just something I made for fun back when I was really young of age; I was truly obsessed with Saiyuki back then, but I wasn't that serious with fanfiction writing. Don't take it the wrong way though, I adore reading fanfics.

In order to somehow return the love to readers and to my now going on 8-years-old Saiyuki fanfic, I put the effort to run through it again and do some major editing.

Now that I've matured over the years, my grasp of grammar and composition has deeply enhanced. I improved bits of dialogue here and there, fixed the uses of symbols and such, and generally, tweaked the whole thing for a smoother and friendlier read. It was quite a joy to do so too, as memories would occasionally rush into my head and make me reminisce of the days when my cousin, friends, and I would fawn over the Saiyuki boys.

Concerning anime and manga, my tastes definitely broadened as I grew up. I'm not into the whole Saiyuki fandom anymore, but it will always remain a happy teenage memory in my heart.

And with that, I'd like to reintroduce my fanfic to the frontpage once more , and let some new readers see it. Enjoy, and take it all in with a light mood!

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
